There are numerous applications for lightweight head-worn near-to-eye displays. These are commonly called Head Mounted Displays (HMD). HMDs display to the eye an electronically rendered image such that the wearer perceives that they are watching a sizeable electronic display at some distance in front of them. The applications that use such HMDs are numerous, including but not limited to virtual reality, electronic gaming, simulation environments such as for military simulations or flight simulators, medical applications such as for the enhancement of sight, and consumer applications such as the ability to view videos in a mobile setting.
More and more of these applications can benefit from the incorporation of a live camera into the HMD, such that the wearer can not only view electronic data from a source, such as a video file, but also live video images of the world in front of them. Image processing can be used to enhance the live camera image before it is presented to the eye, providing magnification, enhancement of brightness, or improved contrast for example.
In applications which require a magnification function (“zoom”), HMDs have typically deployed optical lens systems to enlarge the image, at the expense of a loss of field of view (FOV) angle for the captured video image. This has many drawbacks including the physical size and weight of the zoom lens optics and associated drive motors. Also, optical zooming shrinks the captured field of view, so that much of the peripheral information in the image is lost. A loss of peripheral field of view has the further drawback of inducing disorientation or even nausea in the HMD wearer.
Implementations of a zoom function without the use of bulky, expensive optical lenses and motor drive systems, have attempted to magnify the image in software, using digital magnification techniques. In most situations this results in delay or latency between the time that the image is captured and the moment the magnified image is presented to the eye. Also, software zoom is only effective to a certain magnification factor, beyond which there is a significant degradation in the quality of the image. This is called lossy magnification.
What is needed then is a general device that is capable of providing significant zoom functionality with neither the bulk of zoom lens optics nor the latency and image quality degradation associated with software magnification while maintaining as much of the peripheral information as possible. Further, such a device should provide magnification or other image enhancements to an ROI defined according to the user's gaze coordinates, so that the context of the image is not lost.